The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to lubricant distribution, and in particular, to a lubricant distribution assembly that provides multiple paths for lubricant in a rotary wing aircraft.
Existing rotary wing aircraft employ a lubricant distribution assembly to convey lubricant to one or more gearboxes. An existing lubricant distribution assembly has a single inlet housing with a chip detector sensor and chip detector screen. The chip detector sensor and chip detector screen capture and detect metallic contaminants in the lubricant that is traveling to the lubricant pumps. A drawback to the existing lubricant distribution assembly is that excessive debris may clog the chip detector screen or inlet housing and prevent lubricant from passing through the inlet housing to the lubricant pumps.